Six (character)
Six, or 6', is an indigo (Bluish Purple) Numberblock who debuts in the episode with the same name. She is voiced by Teresa Gallagher. Biography 6 is a Numberblocks who likes dice and games. She also likes to rap. Appearance 6 is the Numberblock made up of 6 indigo blocks. She has red eyes with 3 eyelashes on each, a pink mouth, and pink limbs. When she stands vertically, each of her blocks shows a different number of spots from 1 to 6. When aligned either 2x3 or 3x2, she has only one dot on each block. Episode Appearances *''Six (debut) *''Seven'' *''Eight'' *''Ten'' *''Just Add One'' *''Blast Off'' *''Counting Sheep'' (biggest number) *''Odds And Evens'' *''Fluffies'' *''The Two Tree '' *''Ten Green Bottles'' *''Now We Are Six to Ten'' *''Numberblobs'' *''Building Blocks'' (smallest number) *''Peekaboo!'' *''Hiccups'' *''What's the difference?'' Total number of appearances: 17 Quotes *''"Let's get stuck in, shall we?"'' *''"I like to roll the dice!"'' *”Let’s Roll!” Prototype design Gabe Sotillo's original design of 6 is male and dark blue and has orange hexagonal eyes, green arms, and orange legs. He also has 3 orange buttons and 3 green buttons and loves hexagons. Momodriller's original design of 6 is violet (Purple) like 7's top block. She has purple eyes in the shape of the show's design. She also has orange lips, pink limbs, and 3 yellow freckles on each cheek. She also has a bee mark on her chest. It's guessed that Momodriller's original design of 6 likes hexagons and bees. Charlie (NorthWest MathsHub3)'s original design of 6 has 3 yellow blocks and 3 black blocks, like a bee. It's guessed that Charlie's original design of 6 likes bees. Trivia *6 is the first female Numberblock who is an even number. *6 is the second Numberblock to sneeze, the first being 9. However, unlike 9, she doesn't lose a block when she sneezes, as seen in Counting Sheep. *6 is usually seen arranged vertically and aligned 2x3. The only time she is aligned 3x2 is in Counting Sheep. *''The Three Threes'' is the only episode where 6 does not speak in. *6 is the only Numberblock with eyes on the sides of her head. *6 in her 2x3 form is different in counting sheep as the eyes are on top of her head and the mouth is upper. *6's voice actor, Teresa Gallagher, also voices 0 and 10. **Her voice actor also voices: ***Some female Alphablocks in Alphablocks ***Darzi (Disney's The Jungle Book) ***Dashi (Octonauts) ***Nicole Watterson (Cartoon Network's The Amazing World Of Gumball) ***Egbert (Poppy Cat) ***Noddy (Noddy in Toyland) ***Miss Chatterbox, Miss Daredevil, Miss Naughty (Season 2), and Miss Whoops (UK Version of The Mr. Men Show) ***Emily, Rosie, Belle, Mavis, Annie, Clarabel (UK Version of Thomas & Friends) ***Lucy Selby (Postman Pat The Movie) ***Mater's Computer (Disney's Cars 2) ***The Tiddlytubbies (Teletubbies) Counterparts *Numberjack Six (Numberjacks) - Both have the same number and name. *Cuphead and Mugman (Cuphead: Don't Deal With the Devil) - All 3 like to roll the dice.https://youtu.be/Cgh4CFzKCps *Pearl and Cap'n Cuttlefish (Splatoon 2): All 3 have talented rapping skills. *SpongeBob SquarePants (namesake series) - Both have similar eyelashes. *M&M (Object Lockdown) - Both have talented rapping skills, but M&M's skills are more ''FEIRECE '''''than her. *Percy (Thomas & Friends) - Both have the same number. *6 Noom (DragonBox) - Both have six blocks tall. *Wiztastics And Munchos (Mixels) - All are indigo. **Globert (Mixels) Both have talented rapping skills. Gallery S2 E1.PNG |6 in her debut episode S2 E8.PNG |6 counts six sheep What a good day of Hide and Sheep. And now it's time for Sheep to sleep.png|6 with six sheep in "Counting Sheep" Six_sneezes.PNG|6 sneezing in "Counting Sheep” 6 wakes up.PNG|6 wakes up in the episode, "Counting Sheep" 6 wakes up again.PNG|6 wakes up again in "Counting Sheep" 6_with_dice.gif|6 rolling dice 123123.png|6 counts sheep in two lots of three Drunk six.png|6 singing a counting lullaby in vertical form 678910.png|6 with 7, 8, 9, and 10 SIX.png|Six holding a die Six in 3x2 form.PNG|Six in her 3x2 form in "Hiccups" DA10E353-93F4-43FB-8F9B-1478C234DDAC.png|Six In “The Two Tree” Six says boo.PNG|Six saying boo Sleeping_6.PNG|6 sleeping in the episode, "Counting Sheep" Sleeping_6_Again.PNG|6 sleeping again in "Counting Sheep" Sleeping_6_Yet_Again.PNG|6 sleeping yet again at the end of "Counting Sheep" Sleeping_6_(Now_We_Are_Six_To_Ten).PNG|Six sleeping in "Now We Are Six To Ten" AC04188A-B621-4EEE-9EBD-54F819C6329C.png|All the frikkin’ hexaminoes Refrences Category:Characters Category:Multiple Of 3 Numberblocks Category:Even Numberblocks Category:Composite Numberblocks Category:Multiple Of 2 Numberblocks Category:Rectangle characters Category:Females Category:Numberblocks with arrangemens that only appear in one episode Category:Female Category:Numberblocks voiced by Teresa gallagher Category:Multiple Of 6 Numberblocks Category:Triangular Numberblocks Category:Hexagonal Numberblocks Category:2017 Category:RAPPING CHARACTERS Category:Ba Ba Ba Black Sheep